Seme-seme Takut Uke
by chanbaekkie
Summary: Cerita keseharian enam couple terheboh di komplek SM. "SAMPE PAPA MAU BELIIN MAMA EYELINER YANG SAMA!" "Yixing, si YooAra gak jelas itu kan bukan siapa-siapa aku.." "Kali ini lagi benci." "TAO NGGAK SENGAJAA!" "EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10!" CHAP THREE APDETET SODARA-SODARA.
1. Chapter 1

Seme-seme Takut Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEH ITEM! BANGUUUUNN!"

"TIANG TELEPON, BANGUN ATAU GUE SIRAM AIR KERAS!"

"KRIS GEGEEEE!"

"EH HUNNAH, MAU TIDUR SELAMANYA?!"

"CHENTONGAN NASI!"

"SUHOOO GEGE BANGUN GAK LO?!"

Yap. Itulah teriakan para uke di komplek Surya Makmur atau lebih dikenal komplek SM(?). Penghuni disana laki semua. Jelas, penghuni disitu agak berkelainan. Ada dua kelainan, orientasi seksual dan kelainan jiwa.

Komplek ini nggak terlalu gede kayak komplek biasanya. Cuma ada beberapa couple. Dua puluhan paling. Tapi di komplek ini ada 6 couple terkenal yang heboh, ricuh, rusuh, dan rempong. 6 couple itu baru beberapa bulan di komplek itu langsung terkenal sampe keluar komplek karena keriweuhannya itu.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan 6 couple itu:

-KaiSoo-

Couple ini kawined atau udah menikah. Kawined itu bahasa penghuni di komplek SM. Teridiri dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka nikah baru 3 bulan yang lalu.

D.O ini penggemar pororo, unyu, katanya mirip Morgan SM*SH, suka ribut sendiri kalo ada jual perabot, selalu riweuh, dan suka ngajak ribut uke-uke lainnnya. OOC kan?

Dan semenya, si Kai. Kai ini kulitnya engga item sih, cuma tan. Idungnya agak minimalis. Dia ini penggemar temennya pororo, si krong. Suka diomelin ukenya, pervert, demen ama game, nganggur. Jelas nganggur, D.O ama dianya aja kaya raya.

Tinggal di blok K nomer 2 yang rumahnya cat item putih.

-ChanBaek-

Couple yang terdiri dari Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka kawined sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Asekasekasekkkk pajak men pajaakk (?)

Baekhyun ini uke yang cucok. Suaranya bagus, suka meni pedi di salon Mpok Hyorin(?), jarinya lentik kayak cewek, bahagia sekali jika dapet eyeliner diskon, tapi jago hapkido. Dia sering ngehajar Chanyeol dengan hapkidonya.

Chanyeol, seme paling rusuh dan ricuh. Suaranya berkebalikkan sama Baekhyun yang ayu, suaranya kayak om-om. Tapi seksi tau. Tinggi menjulang, pelatih basket di klub gitu, giginya rapih naujubileh, sering main gaplek ama Sehun di pos ronda.

Mereka berdua itu kerjanya jadi pelatih. Chanyeol pelatih sedangkan basket Baekhyun pelatih vocal di komplek sebelah juga. Chanyeol itu seme terkaya dan D.O uke terkaya.

Tinggal di blok K nomer 6 yang cat putih biru.

-KrisTao-

Couple ini warga negara China. Terdiri dari WuYifan yang nama lahirnya Li Jiaheng, yang maunya dipanggil Kris dan Huang Zitao. Couple ini not kawined, mereka kumpul kebo gitu. Masih pacaran. Padahal Krisnya udah jadi seme yang termasuk tua di komplek ini.

Tao, uke muka kuli hati Auroara(?). Mukanya serem preman gitu, tapi cengeng, manja, dan unyu. Manja kalo ama Kris, rusuh kalo udah arisan sama uke-uke lain. Punya kantong mata yang tebel dari lahir, master wushu sekomplek SM, bagaikan melihat fatamorgana di gurun pas ngeliat tas Gucci diskon.

Kris itu seme yang cool. Tapi kalo udah rusuh pasti rusuh. Tinggi menjulang beda berapa senti doang ama Chanyeol, selalu tampang cool depan uke-uke manis, depan seme lain udah kayak cangcorang kena baygon. Dia bisa banyak bahasa kayak google translate.

Tinggal di blok K nomor 5 yang rumahnya cat merah item.

-HunHan-

Terdiri dari Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Couple ini statusnya sama kayak KrisTao. Nasibnya sama kayak KrisTao. Tapi kalo ini ukenya yang termasuk tua dan semenya termasuk muda. Couple paling romantis. Kalo orang yang belom kenal, mungkin mereka ngeliat HunHan kayak brother complex gitu. Mirip mukanya sih.

Oh Sehun, seorang seme muda seumuran Kai. Kai udah nikah, kenapa dia enggak? Alasannya: belom siap. Tapi aegyo paling nomor atu. Seme ganteng, unyu, kalo liat bubble tea rusuh naujubileh, manja, childish, orang-orang denger dia cadel padahal mah kaga. Sering main gaplek ama Chanyeol di pos ronda.

Xi Luhan, uke unyu bin ucul. Seumuran Kris tapi muka anak umur 5 tahun(?). Dia ini berkewarganegaraan China, korban pertukaran siswa. Unyu, cantik ama ganteng dalam satu waktu(?), suka maen bola sama Xiumin, sering main catur sama Lay di pos.

Tinggal di blok K nomor 4 yang rumahnya warna kuning merah. Ngejreng kan warnanya. Sebelahan ama rumah KrisTao tambah ngejreng.

-ChenMin-

Terdiri dari Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Tapi Jongdae maunya dipanggil Chen kalo Minseok, Xiumin. Jadi mereka sering dikira warga negara China. Mungkin karena bawaan mereka pernah tinggal di China 3 tahun. Mereka kawined. Hidup sama anak kecil. Bukan anak mereka, keponakan Xiumin. Namanya Kim Sundae.

Kim Jongdae, seme yang nggak keliatan seme. Sering dipanggil Spongechen ama orang sekomplek gegara rahangnya yang rada kotak gitu(?). suaranya aduhai amboi merdunya, mukanya kayak Troll yang ada di Meme, sering ngejail bareng Chanyeol, manggil Sundae 'Es Krim'.

Kim Minseok, uke yang sangat ucul sekali. Saking uculnya bahasanya jadi nggak efektif kan. Pipinya rada chubby, waktu masuk komplek ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, pipinya bener-bener chubby dan gemuk. Sekarang udah tirus dan kurusan. Jago main bola, sering dimirip-miripin sama Ahn Sohee, fujoshi yang suka mampir ke komplek SM untuk haunting moment-moment couple.

Tinggal di blok K nomor 8 yang rumahnya cat merah orange. Lebih ngejreng lagi.

-SuLay-

Teridiri dari Kim Junmyeon aka Suho ama Zhang Yixing dank arena kawined berubah jadi Kim Yixing aka Lay. Udah dibilang tadi, mereka kawined, penganten paling lama di komplek SM—4 tahun. Lay ini kebangsaan China tinggal di Changsa. Suho ama Lay ketemu gegara waktu itu tabrakan yang dinamakan 'tabrakan crepes'(?). Kok bisa? jadi mereka tabrakan sambil bawa crepes, trus mereka jadian. Punya anak adopsian yang mereka kasih nama Kim Junsu.

Junmyeon aka Suho ini seme paling dewasa. Tapi tetep aja rusuh. Dia dewasa kalo cuma lagi nasehatin doang, lainnya mah enggak. Itu perkumpulan orang kulit seputih susu. Mukanya mirip Siwon si binaragawan blokA, kaya, jadi manager di perusahaan bokapnya, punya senyum angelic padahal sipatnya devilic(?), impian para mertua, anak konglomerat.

Yixing aka Lay ini uke yang punya dimple. Dimplenya itu yang bikin si Suho jatuh hati #tsah. Dia suka benget ngoleksi benda berbau unicorn. Suka masak bareng D.O, dia jago bener dance kayak Kai, sering main tabok orang, paling nggak sabar bangunin Suho, sering main catur ama Xiumin di pos.

Tinggal di blok K nomor 3 yang cat rumahnya ijo putih.

Mereka semua tinggal dalam satu blok yang jaraknya paling satu-dua rumah. Jadi blok K itu blok paling ricuh. Rumah KaiSoo hadep-hadepan sama rumah MyungJong yang baru pindah kemaren. Rumah SuLay hadep-hadepan sama rumah HunHan. Rumah ChanBaek hadep-hadepan sama KrisTao. Rumah ChenMin hadep-hadepan sama rumah HaeHyuk.

And that's it! 6 couple terheboh di komplek SM!

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC/END?-

a/n: aku bawa ff non-baku lagiii~! Yang 'GGGE' itu aku belom tau mau dilanjut apa enggak soalnya reviewnya dikit sekaleh-_-

Yak. Kalo dulu readers-nim sering nonton transtipi, pasti tau ini remake dari sitkom apa:3 ayo tebak tebaakkk~!

Akhir kata, review please? :3 kalo reviewers lebih dari sepuluh, aku lanjut, kalo gak yudah soalnya chapter satu udah ada nih._.v


	2. Uke Galak bin Ganas! Rawwrr

Seme-seme Takut Uke

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman KrisTao...

"OH GITU YA. OKE, GUE GAK BAKAL BELIIN LU BUBBLE TEA!"

"HANNIE BEBEB SAYANGKU JANGAN GITUUU!"

"BODO AMAT!"

"Kris ge, HunHan kenapa lagi tuh?" tanya Tao. Teriakan-teriakan itu lah yang membuat Tao nanya sam Kris yang lagi makan roti sambil ngantuk-ngantuk gara-gara dia begadang nonton yad—piiip /sensor/.

"Paling si cadel susah bangun," jawab Kris ogah-ogahan sambil ngunyah rotinya. Tao yang ngeliat Kris gitu ngerutin dahinya. "Kenapa sih ge?"

"Nggak papa."

"Jawabnya singkat amat?"

"Lagi bete."

"Gara-gara Tao, yah?"

"Enggak."

"Jutek deh gege! Ke toko Gucci, yuu?"

"Males."

"Gege peliiit!"

"TERUS GEGE HARUS APAAH?!" bentak Kris. Tao udah ketakutan liat Kris kayak gitu, tapi mengingat betapa galaknya ia, ia berdiri. BRAKK! Tao gebrak meja yang membuat Kris keselek roti.

"OH JADI LO MULAI BERANI?! UDAH GAK TAKUT GUE WUSHU, HUH?" bentak Tao. Kris nelen ludah ngeliat Tao yang udah kayak kakak osis bentak adek kelas yang nggak bawa barang buat MOS. Kakak osis aja kalah galak ama Tao. Mungkin dulu Tao itu kakak osis yang sangat ditakutkan. Apa kakak osis yang takut ama Tao.

"T-Ta—"

"APA?!"

"M-maapin gege.."

"ENAK AJA LO MINTA MAAP! ENGGAK ADA MAAP-MAAP!"

BUAGH! BRUK! DUAGH!

Tinggalkan saja mereka. Beralih ke KaiSoo, blok K nomor 2.

Di dapur ada D.O yang lagi masak. Di kamar ada Kai lagi pelukkan sama boneka krong gedenya, tidur. Kamar KaiSoo itu serba Pororo dan Krong. Sampe wallpaper temboknya Pororo ama Krong. Sampe di kamar mandi ada stiker Pororo dkk. Di klosetnya juga ada.

Dari tadi, Kai dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun. Karena masih pagi dan D.O lagi males ngomel, ia hiraukan Kai.

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbungaaahh~"

SRENG SRENG

"Hey begitulah kata para pujangga~"

CUUSSH(?)

D.O masak sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Jadiin teflon nggak kepake untuk topi. Sambil nari-nari sesuka hati. Kadang dia jadiin spatula buat mic. Dia gelar showcase di dapur pemirsa. Hampir aja jari kepotong kalo nggak ada yang mencet bel.

Begitu denger bel, dia langsung buka celemek, matiin kompor.

Cklek..

Saat membuka pintu, mata D.O yang udah bulet itu dibikin tambah bulet lagi. Dia melotot kala melihat siapa yang pelaku pemencet bel tadi yang membuat showcase-live-in-dapurnya itu tertunda.

"Y-Y-Yoseob..." gumam D.O. Dia masih nggak percaya kalo yang datang adalah debt collector—YANG YOSEOB!

"Eh Kyungsoo.." katanya dengan eyesmile yang dibuat-buat. Kaki D.O udah goyang gayung. Masalahnya, dia udah nunggak 3 kaliii! Mau dijadiin Pororo goreng dia kalo nunggak lagi.

"M-masuk dulu..." kata D.O basa-basi. "Ah nggak usah, bayar utang lo!"nah si Yoseob premannya keluar. D.O tambah keringet dingin, nelen ludah, dan gemeteran. Terakhir Yoseob nagih utang, gerobak tukang sayur ditebalikkin sama dia.

Oh ya, D.O kan kayaaaa, kenapa nunggak mulu? Alasannya: BOKAPNYA BELOM NGIRIMIN DIA UAAANGG. U. A. N. G.

"Hm, anu itu Yang, eh Seob, eh Yo, eh Yoseob! G-g-g-g-g-gue belom bisa—"

"TUHKAN NUNGGAK LAGI LO!" teriak Yoseob.

"BUKAAAN!"

"TERUS APA?!"

"SSSSTT! Jangan berisikk! Nanti si Lay dateng kesini denger suara lu dan ngata-ngatain gue kismin! Suami dia kan tajir abis!" kata D.O sambil naro telunjuknya di bibir. "BODO AMAT!"

"Aduh si Ocob, gue belom bisa bayar...gue lagi krisis tau! Bokap gue belom transfer uang ke rekening gue," kata D.O sambil memohon-mohon. Yoseob nggak peduli. Mau D.O guling-guling minta tolong juga sabodo amat. Pokoknya bodo amat semuanya. Mau si D.O tukeran idung ama dia—eh yang ini si Yoseob mah ayo aja.

D.O udah aegyo, aegyo pake gwiyomi, puppy eyes, segala macem tapi...dia dikacangin. Dia udah minta tukang sayur yang lewat untuk menghindar takut-takut jika Yoseob ngamuk kayak kemaren. "Ocob...ayolah...nanti idung lo jadi mancung kayak Tao deh.."

"Ogah. Sama aja lo kayak Tao, bisanya nunggak, aegyo, ngerayu. Iyuh banget," kata Yoseob tak acuh. D.O udah loyo. Tapi D.O pun mempunyai ide!

"Lo nggak kasian sama gue sama Kai? hiks, gue sama Kai nganggur..selama ini, kita masih pake uang orang tua! Hiks, gue sama Kai nggak dibolehin kerja sama mami papi, Seob...hiks hiks," D.O mulai akting nangisnya. Yang semulanya Yoseob kuat, akhirnya luluh dengan akting D.O. Yoseob juga matanya udah berkaca-kaca.

Dia nepok-nepok bahu D.O. "Iya nggak papa, gue ngerti deh. Gue balik ya, clallu cemungudth!" D.O manggut-manggut.

Dan...SI YOSEOB ECEK PUN PEGIIHH!

"HAHAHAHAHA DEBT COLLECTOR GOBLOK!" maki D.O sadis. Dia ketawa-tawa jahat gitu. Kayak ibu tiri yang abis jahatin Cinderella.

Setelah puas ketawa, dia masuk ke dalem rumah lagi. Jegreg—nutup pintu. Dia akan melanjutkan showcase-live-in-dapurnya yang tertunda. Tapi pas ngelewatin meja makan, dia ngerutin dahinya.

Perasaan tadi disini ada ikan, tapi kok nggak ada. Setau dia, nggak ada kucing. Karena disini akses masuk rumah tuh cuma dua, pintu depan ama pintu belakang. Kalo lewat jendela, jendelanya di tralis.

Dia ngecek ke kamar, Kai-nya udah gak ada—tinggal boneka Krong gedenya. Kamar mandi, gak ada, adanya bebek karet yang bertengger diatas WC. Halaman belakang, dia cuma ngeliat ada ayam lagi matok-matok tanah sambil boker. Dia lalu ke ruang tengah, betapa syoknya...

"KAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

.

.

.

Di blok K, empat rumah dari rumah KaiSoo.

Chanyeol ceritanya lagi ngepel. Bukan ceritanya sih, emang bener lagi ngepel. Mukanya datar—sori bukandia gapunya idung, mata dkk kayak Slenderman, tapi ekspresinya gituh. EKSPRESIH!

Dia emang udah biasa jadi romusha di pagi Sabtu ini. Chanyeol disuruh Baekhyun ngepel, nyapu, beresin kasur, ngasih makan kucing yang suka lewat depan rumah (sumpah, Baekhyun terlalu peduli ama kucing jalanan), terus kasih nasi aking(?) ke ayamnya Juragan Jinki.

Tuhkan, Baekhyun itu walaupun galak kayak kucing hamil, dia punya hati nurani!

Dan kalo Chanyeol ga ngerjain itu semua..yah, yunowlah Chanyeol bakal diapain. Yap, dijadiin samsak. Okay?

Lalu kemanakah permaisurinya Chanyeol?

Jawab: salon Mpok Hyorin, meni pedi.

Chanyeol hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan segenap cinta yang tulus. Suasana mendadak galau. Terus tiba-tiba ada salju-salju jatoh kayak di MV Miracle in December(?). Chanyeol ngernyit. "Anjir. Mas, ini rumah saya, bukan tempat syuting Miracle in December! Pegih sana!" omel Chanyeol ke mas-mas yang tbtb muncul sambil tebar salju boong-boongan.

Mas-masnya pasang tampang sedih. Terus dia escape from ChanBaek's home sweet home :3

Chanyeol geleng-geleng, lanjut ngepel. Asli dia ngantuk banget. Bukan KW apalagi bajakan atau supercopy. Ini asli!

Lagi khidmat-khidmatnya ngepel...

PYARR

Matanya ngebulet. Sebuah benda berbentuk tabung tumplek begitu saja dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam. Dia tadi gak ngeliat ada gituan disitu.

Apakah itu...

"ANJIR! EYELINER BAEKHYUN!" dia mulai panik. Pel-annya dia taro gitu aja sampe bunyi TEK! keras. Muka Chanyeol mau nangis. Mirip orang autis abis dibully ama preman-preman sekolah.

"ADUH KUMAHA IEU! ADUH EOTTEOHKE! ADUH PIYE IKIII! ADUH GIMANA! ADUH GUE PANIK! ADUHADUHADUH! ADUH MAU NANGIS! ADUHDUHDUHDUHDUH!"

Chanyeol muter-muter kayak orang rumahnya kebakaran. Oke, masalah gini. Baekhyun pernah bilang kalo Chanyeol sampe numpahin eyelinernya, ngerusakin eyelinernya Chanyeol bakal—KEI OW SECARA TE TO THE LAK.

Dia ngeliat tabung eyelinernya dan tertera tulisan—BODY SHOP.

HAH-HEH-HOH.

"MAOT DEH GUE DEH! INI KAN MAHAL!"

Iya jadi tuh eyeliner Baekhyun mahal bet. Padahal yang nulis ini gatau Body Shop ngeluarin eyeliner atau enggak, mahal atau enggak. Maklum orang pedalaman gatau apa itu Body Shop.

"INI KAN EYELINER DIA YANG AMPE MATI-MATIAN BELINYA! YANG KATANYA DIA HARUS—"

"Yuhuu~ permaisuri papa pulang~! Apa yang mati-matian—OHMYGOD OHMYNO OHMYWOW!"

JEDENG.

Baekhyun pulang dengan kuku jari-jarinya yang kinclong yang bikin matahari berasa ada dua.

Mata sipit ber-eyeliner Baekhyun ngebulet. Chanyeol udah panik. Diujung buntut kebo. Kenapa gak tanduk? Kan kalo tanduk kan tajem, kasian nanti Chanyeolnya:(

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EYELINER GUEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"Ma-mama! Papa bisa jelas—"

"GUE GA BUTUH PENJELASAN! GANTIIN. SEKARANG. POKOKNYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KRETTEKKKK! BRUUUKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Blok K nomor 3, kediaman SuLay...

Lay lagi ngasih makan kucingnya, XingXing. Ini kucing dia rawat dari jaman dia tinggal di Changsa. Hadiah kakeknya. Warnanya putih. Tadinya Suho minta ganti namanya supaya jadi gabungan nama dia sama Lay, tapi Lay nggak mau. Dia udah pewe sama namanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seekor tukang pos naik otopet berhenti di depan rumah. Lay bingung, tumben amat ada tukang pos naik otopet. Biasanyakan motor. Mungkin tukang pos ini nyaman pake otopet.

Selain murah, ramah lingkungan, juga mengenang masa kecil ;-)

OHOK—HACHIM—SROOOTT.

Maaf tadi merk otopet nyuruh gue ngiklanin produknya ke FF gue.

"Misiii!" seru sang tukang pos.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Ini rumahnya...mmm..Kim Myeon..Jun..Kim Junmyeon?"

"Iya, saya istrinya, kenapa?"

"HAH?! SITU CEWEK APA COWOK?!"

"GUE? COWOK LAH! KALO GUE CEWEK MUNGKIN GUE UDAH PAKE DASTER !"

"LHO? KENAPA NYEBUTNYA ISTRI?!"

"BUKAN URUSAN LO!"

"DEMI BATU ITU KERAS! DUNIA INI SUDAH TIDAK BULAAT!"

"LEBAY LO! EH EMANG BATU MANA YANG LEMBEK?!"

"BATU APA KEK YANG PENTING LEMBEK."

"APA—"

"Yixing..?"

Sebuah suara pun memotong kericuhan antara Zhang Yixing dan tukang pos yang naik otopet itu. Itu Junmyeon aka Suho.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Nguap. Kayaknya dia baru bangun. Dia gak sadar ada kerak ilernya, untung gak belekan dia. "Tau nih, dia nyariin kamu!" gerutu Lay sambil nunjuk tukang pos yang berdiri deket pot taneman.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Suho dengan tampang bangun tidurnya."Saya tukang pos surat, ada surat buat anda," kata si tukang pos sambil nyosorin amplop gitu. Suho ngangguk-ngangguk nerima amplop itu.

"Oh yaudah makasih. Sana pergi!" kata Suho sambil narik tangan Lay ke dalem rumah. Sang pos surat hanya cengo ngeliat SuLay.

"Dunia memang sudah berubah..."

Di dalem rumah SuLay...

Suho rebahan lagi di sofa setelah dia naro amplopnya di meja. Lay yang ngeliat Suho gitu cuma bisa berdecak. "Kamu mau tidur lagi? udah jam sembilan tauk," kata Lay. "Kena beri-beri lho!"

"Biarin aja biar manis kek stroberi...hmm..nyemnyem," gumam Suho nggak jelas. Lay geleng-geleng kepala. Muka sama sikap beda banget, tapi dia tetap cintaa(?).

Dia ngelirik itu amplop. Ngerutin dahinya, dia bingung. Kenapa ada amplop motif stroberi gini. Kok maunya si tukang pos itu nganterin? Perangkonya sih ada. Dia baca, alamatnya. Dia asing sama alamatnya deh.

"Buka aja deh, lagian mana mungkin dari kliennya, motif stroberi gini," gumam Lay sambil ngebuka itu amplop.

_Dear Kim Junmyeon,_

_Masih inget gue? mana mungkin ya, lo kan udah bahagia sama istri lo. Gue mantan lo, Yoo Ara. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau keadaan gue di China baik-baik aja, sediikit berliku. Oh ya, inget Yoojun? Itu anak kita, Junmyeon. Setelah lo balik ke Korea, gue melahirkan, sekarang gue uda nggak percaya sama cowok lagi jadi gue single parent. Yoojun udah kelas 1 SD. Oh ya, lo baik-baik aja kan? sip. Sampe sini dulu. _

_Regards, Yooara_

JEDERRRR

Lay udah keringet dingin. Jadi..jadi...

Suho pernah punya pacar sampe punya anak?!

OHMYGODOHMYNOOHMY—WOW.

"KIM JUNMYEEEOOOOOOOOONNNN!"

.

.

.

Blok K nomor 8, kediaman ChenMin...

Suasana rumah adem ayem. Chen lagi goyang poco-poco di ruang tengah. Xiumin lagi maskeran sambil dengerin lagu. Chen poco-poco dengan lagu 'Gara-Gara Facebook' keras-keras sampe Engkong Leeteuk gemetaran gara-gara sudah berumur /dijeblosin sumur di NTT sama fans Leeteuk/. Mereka nggak tau, rumah di belakangnya yang ditinggalin sama Himchan dan Yongguk itu, si Yongguknya lagi sakit gigi.

Mungkin nanti si Chen dihajar ama Yongguk yang suaranya kayak om-om punya anak banyak gitu, sama kayak Chanyeol.

-di teras rumah ChenMin-

"CHEEEN! ADAW! STOP MUSIKNYAAA!"

Itu Yongguk lagi teriak-teriak minta Chen disetop musiknya sambil aduh-aduh megangin pipinya yang bengkak itu. Tapi apa daya, suara Yongguk nggak kedengeran sama si Spongechen Squaredae yang sedang poco-poco itu. Terus Yongguk nyerah, dia pergi aja dari situ. Cabut ke pos ronda main kartu sama si Zelo.

Kembali ke Chen.

"GARA-GARA FACEBOOK, AKU PUNYA BANYAK TEEEMAAAAN"

"GARA-GARA FACEBOOK, AKU KENAL SUAMI ORAAANNGG"

"GARA-GARA FACEBOOK, AKU PUNYA SEEEELINGKUHAAAAAN"

JEDENG.

Xiumin yang lagi maskeran sambil matanya ditutupin timun melotot sehingga timunnya copot itu kaget. Dia lagi dengerin music pake headset dan kedengeran Chen teriak 'AKU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN'. Dia langsung bernjak dari kursinya, nyamperin Chen.

PLETAAKKK!

"ADAAAAW"

Si Xiumin nyambit Chen pake remote TV. Aura Xiumin udah nggak bersahabat, untung bukan Aura Kasih yang menggoda /coret menggodanya/ suaranya enak itu. Chen nge-aduh-aduh sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa sih?" kata Chen masih dengan aduh-aduhnya. "APA MAKSUD LO, HAH?!" belom apa-apa premannya udah keluar si Xiumin. Si Sundae yang udah ngeliat pamannya itu udah merinding jadi dia escape dari situ ke tukang es krim.

"Maksud apaan?"

"NGGAK USAH SOK POLOS LU!"

"POLOS APAAN?! EMANG AKU SALAH APA BEBEB BAOZII?!"

"LU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN KAN?!"

"SELINGKUHAN AP—"

BRUK! DUAGH! ADAAAAW!

Xiumin langsung ngehajar Chen dengan taekwondonya. Oh iya, dia juara taekwondo gitu pas masih SMA. Jangan coba-coba sama Xiumin, ya adik-adik.

"SIAPA SELINGKUHAN LO?! SEOHYUN FUJOSHI YANG SHIPPERIN KITA?! SUNNY YANG NGESHIPPERIN SULAY ITU YANG BOHAY ITU?! SIAPA HAH?!"

"AKU NGGAK SELINGKUH BEBEB!"

"DUSTAAA!"

"DEMI GUE HANYA MENCINTAI AURA KASIH BEBEB—eh."

"TUHKAAAAAAAAAN!"

PLETAK! BRUKKK! DUAAGHH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Kediaman HunHan, blok K nomor 4...

"Hannie jangan marah doong, gue minta maap.."

"Nggak, males gue maapin lo."

"Nanti nggak imut lagi tau."

"Nanti muka gue kayak Omas juga bodo amat. Kesel gue."

"Kok gitu.."

Yap. Couple yang udah 5 tahun pacaran itu lagi marahan. Cuma Luhan doang yang marah, Sehun mah nggak. Sehun babak belur dihajar Luhan tadi. Daritadi Sehun rayu-rayu Luhan dengan 10019837849347 cara, tapi hasilnya: nihil.

Luhan nggak bergeming. Dia lebih milih nonton Handy Manny di TV.

-Plesbek-

"HUNNAH, BANGUN ATAU TIDUR SELAMANYA?!"

"SEHUNNA BANGUUUNNN!"

"EH CADEL BANGUN GAK LO?!"

"OH SEHUN BANGOOOOONNN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

PLAKKK!

Si Luhan udah teriak empat kali bangunin Sehun. Yang keempat kalinya, Sehun bangun tapi ikutan teriak. Mungkin dia kaget atau masih ngigo dia nabok Luhan. Luhan syok.

"KOK GUE DITAMPAR?!"

"E-e-e-eh, itu elo Han..."

"KENAPA LO NABOK GUE, HAH?!"

"G-g-g-gue..."

"JAWAB ATAU ELU TIDUR DI POS!"

"K-k-k-kirain lo o-o-o-rang yang m-m-m—"

"KENAPA GAGAP?!"

"PAS DIMIMPI, ELO MIRIP SAMA ORANG YANG MAU RAPE GUE—eh."

JEDER.

"OH GITU YA. OKE, GUE GAK AKAN BELIIN LU BUBBLE TEA!"

"BEB HANNIE SAYANGKU JANGAN GITUUU!"

"BODO AMAT!"

DUAAAAAGHHH!

"EMAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Luhan pun ngegebok Sehun pake bola yang ada disekitar situ. Tepat banget kena mukanya, akhirnya idung Sehun berdarah. Luhan udah emosi jadi ya sabodo amatlah, mau semenya idungnya copot kek, matanya keluar—eh ngeri amat, b-o-d-o.

"SAKIIITTT!" seru Sehun nutupin idungnya yang kayaknya patah.

"GAK PEDULI! NIH RASAIN!"

DEZIGGG!

Luhan nonjok pipi Sehun telak banget. Sehun sampe kedorong ke belakang. Ini adegannya tuh mirip penganiyayaan penculik ke korbannya. Luhan penculiknya, Sehun korbannya. Makanya, jangan coba-coba sama uke galak ini ya semuanya.

"MAMPOOSSS!"

-Plesbek en-

"Gue punya uke gini amat..." gumam Sehun. Mampus si Sehun. Luhan denger lho, siap-siap aja mukanya jadi biru-biru kayak kena stampad.

"LO BILANG APA?!"

"E-e-h, nggak..gue punya uke kenapa manis amat gituh," kata Sehun ngeles senyum-senyum gaje.

"GAK USAH BOHONG! GUE DENGER! MAKAN NIH!"

DUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC/END?-

a/n: hai, hai, HAAAII~! Chap 1 updated!

R: cih. siapa lo.

._.v

Maap ya aku apdetnya ngaret bgt. Baru sempet TwT sebenernya pengen apdet kemaren-kemaren, tapi ada aja kendalanya. ini lah, itu lah. Naega neomu mianhae~T^T

Aku ndak nyangka lho masa sebagus itu respon readers-nim sekalian! /pretalah/ sesuai janji, aku lanjutin deh ini fic OOC sumur idup:3/?

Yang nebak SSTI, benar sekali! Soale dulu aku seneng banget nonton sitkom itu ampe males sekolah;_; aku harap itu sitkom tayang lagi xD Yang mau HaeHyuk sama MyungJong, aku usahain nanti mereka lewat ya hihi xD

Ada yang mau protes silahkan. Nyantai wae ama owe lah. TAPI JAN BAASSH TTATT

Ripiu lagi, puhlease? :3


	3. Penghuni Baru?

Seme-seme Takut Uke

.

.

.

.

.

Kris jalan sambil pincang, aduh-aduh, mukanya babak belur. Di jalan nuju pintu. Dia abis dihajar Tao gara-gara ngomong sama Tao pake nada tinggi. Dia baru inget, punya uke yang super-sangat-galak-banget-sekali. Tao itu agresif banget. Kayak cewek-cewek lagi pms. Toel dikit, tabok. Senggol dikit, bacok.

"Aduh..."

Cklek...

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK

CKLEK!

Pas Kris narik handle pintu, ada suara pintu yang lain dibuka. Dia noleh ke seklilingnya. Itu seme yang lainnya-_-

"Hhhhh..."

Semua seme itu saling bertatapan, terus menghela napas kompak. Lalu mereka pun mengadakan konferensi rapat PSYT(Para Seme Yang Terhajar) yang mereka gelar di pos ronda. Di pos ronda ada Ade Rai(?), satpam komplek lagi ngopi. Terus acara ngopinya tertunda setelah para seme itu mengusir si Ade dari pos ronda.

"Leher lu kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Suho sambil ngeringis. Leher Chanyeol itu dipakein gips. "Biasa, Baek melintir leher gue sampe gini," jawab Chanyeol dengan entengnya. Tapi dia masih aduh-aduh juga.

"Gara-gara?"—Suho

"Eyelinernya gue tumplekin. Gue numplekinnya yang mahal abis gitu," kata Chanyeol. Suho ketawa. "Hahaha, rakjel! Eyeliner aja dibilang mahal! HAHAHAHA"

Chanyeol nendang tulang kering Suho. Suho ngeringis. "Mingkem lu. Muke lu juga memar gitu kenape?"

Lalu Suho menceritakan kenapa dia babak belur gini.

-plesbek-

"KIM JUNMYEEEOOOOOOOOONNNN!"

BRUKKK!

Pas denger namanya dipanggil keras-keras, dia kaget terus jatoh dari sofa. Padahal tadinya mah dia lagi mimpi lagi ehem-ehem sama Lay. Ketahuan si Suho serigala berbulu kucing. Kenapa kucing? Soalnya dia tuh di depan manis di belakang...NAJONG!(?)

"Aduh Lay...kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho lemes megangin pinggangnya.

PLOKKK!

Lay ngelempar kertas surat yang tadi dia baca itu ke muka Suho. Aura Lay udah gak enak, matanya natap tajem Suho yang lagi aduh-aduh sama pinggangnya itu.

"Baca suratnya, Junmyeon," kata Lay datar sambil nyilangin tangannya di dada. Lay persis banget kayak ibu yang ngeliat nilai anaknya dikit semua. Lay ibunya, Suho anak yang dapet nilai dikit itu.

Suho melotot pas baca suratnya.

YOO ARA?!

ANAK KITA?!

YOOJUN?!

MELAHIRKAN?!

APA MAKSUDNYAAAAAAHH

"SIAPA INI?!" seru Suho masih shock.

"ITU MANTAN PACAR KAMU KAN?!"

MANTAN PACAR?! Suho aja pertamakali pacaran ama Lay dan dia gak punya mantan. Jadi Lay cinta pertama dan terakhir Suho /backsong: Sherina-Pertama dan Terakhir'/tsaah

"AKU GAK PUNYA MANTAN!"

"TERUS INI APAH?!"

"NY-NY-NY-NYASAR KALI!"

"GAK MUNGKIN! JUNMYEON YANG ADA DI SURAT ITU PERSIS KAYAK KAMU! KAMU KE CINA TERUS KE KOREA LAGI, KAN? APA JANGAN-JANGAN WAKTU DI CINA LO PUNYA PACAR SELAIN GUE?!"

"NG-NG-NGGAK YIXIINGG! KIM JUNMYEON BUKAN AKU DOANG."

"DEMI APA LO?!"

"D-D-D-DEMI AKU CINTA SAMA KAMU YIXING!"

"DUSTA AJA LO MAH!"

"YIXING, KAN AKU PERNAH BILANG WAKTU KITA MASIH SEKOLAH KALO AKU GAK PUNYA MANTAN. APALAGI SAMPE PUNYA ANAK! KAMU CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR AKU, YIXING!"

"IYA EMANG GAK PUNYA. GAK PUNYA MANTAN LEBIH DARI SATU! IYA, KAN?"

"YIXING AKU SERI—"

"HALAAAH!"

DUAAAAGHHH!

"AAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

-plesbek en-

"...TERUS LAY NONJOK GUE. DAN KALO GUE GAK CEGAH, DIA NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE TALENAN DUH GILAAAAAA! LAY KALO MARAH TUH KAYAK BABON NGAMUK! GILA!" seru Suho menceritakan nasib buruknya. Sampe gak sadar Chen disampingnya kena ujan lokalnya.

"Oh gitu..." kata Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk. Semua seme nengok ke dia. Pasalnya cuma dia yang berespon, yang lainnya cuman manggut-manggut doang.

Sehun risih diliatin kek gitu. "Woy hyung pada kenape? gue tau gue ganteng tapi sori gue udah taken ama Luhan!" seru Sehun sambil megang-megang idungnya yang diperban. Seme lainnya idih-idihan.

Tapi Chanyeol nepok tangan. "Eh tapi boleh juga. Lu lumayan cantik, Hun. Jadi istri kedua gue, yuk? Kan elu belom nikah ama Luhan?" Chanyeol wink. Sehun muntah keluar muntah. Eh emang.

"IIIIIIIHHHH GELI GUE MAH JADI UKE LO!" Sehun pasang tampang jijik. Padahal Chanyeol ganteng tauk /ABAIKAN/. Lalu Kris nunjuk pipi Sehun. "Pipi lu memar amat?" tanya Kris ke Sehun. "GUE DIHAJAR LUHAAAAN!"

"Terus pantat elu mengapa daritadi lu megangin pantat mulu. Ambeien? Gue punya Ambeven nih._." tanya Suho dengan tampang polos nyebelin. Chanyeol yang denger itu ngakak sambil megangin gipsnya. Mungkin sakit kali ye.

Sehun mikir dulu. Terus geleng-geleng. "Pantat gue dipukulin pake alat yang buat gebuk kasur..."

"-_-Luhan bukan marah lagi dia, kesetanan!" kata Kai. "Terus idung elu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"GUE DIGEBOK PAKE BOLA!"

"DAN KENA IDUNG GUE YANG INDAH INI!"cerita Sehun dramatis sambil nekenin kata indah dan ngelirik ke Kai guna ngejekin.

"WOY LO NGAJAK RIBUT?" Kai tersinggung, dia berdiri kayak mau ngehajar Sehun.

"WOLES WOY," kata Suho narik Kai duduk lagi.

"IDUNG GUE PATAH TERUS BERDARAH TERUS JADI GINI HUAHUAHUAUAAA" seru Sehun sambil berurai air mata meratapi hidungnya yang patah.

Chen muterin bola matanya jengah ngeliat Sehun yang amat sangat lebay. Baru idung patah doang juga (DOANG?!-_-). Dia ngelirik Kai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba si Chen ngakak ngeliat Kai. Semuanya pada ngeliat Chen yang ngakak kayak gak ada hari esok. Dia ngakak gara-gara ada cap merah bentuk spatula di pipi Kai.

"EH SPONGECHEN! KENAPA LO?!" gertak Kai. Chen masih ngakak-ngakak aja, padahal itu mah kaga ada lucunya-_-

"HAHAHAHA ITU PIPI ABIS CIUMAN AMA SIAPA?" kata Chen nunjuk-nunjuk pipi Kai. Kai ngebuletin matanya, ngebekep Chen yang mukanya udah merah ngakak gak berhenti-henti. Dasar kotak.

"EH KAI, LO CIUMAN SAMA—MMPPHH!" belom selesai Chen nyelesain kalimatnya, Kai ngebekep Chen dengan keteknya. Tentu saja Chen mabok, si Kai kan belom mandi dari kemaren sore.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAI?! KAMU CIUMAN AMA SIAPA, HAH?!" terdengar teriakan D.O dari rumah nomor 2. Kai mejemin erat matanya, takut si D.O nyamperin dia terus dihajar, dicerein—OH TIDAKK! KAI TERLALU CINTA SAMA D.O!

"ENGGAK D.O-KU SAYAANGG~! SI CHEN LAGI CIUMAN SAMA—"

PLETAKKK!

"ADAAAAAAAAAW!"

Belom selesai Kai ngomong, Chen ngelempar sepatu merek crocs warna biru yang bisa berubah warna kalo kena warna matahari ntu lho /jaman?-_-/. Kai cuma ngeringis sambil ngusap-ngusap palanya.

"DIEM LU KODOK BANGKONG! XIUMIN DENGER MAMPUS GUE!" seru Chen sambil make lagi sepatu Crocs warna birunya itu. "Wakakakakak, maap-maap!"

"Lagian itu pipi lu kenapa ada cap spatulanya gitu, Jong?" tanya Chen sekali lagi sambil nahan tawa. Kalo si Chen ampe ketawa kayak tadi si Kai bersumpah dia bakal jorokin si Chen ke lobang buaya.

"Gini..."

-plesbek-

"KAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

OHOKKKKK!

Kai yang lagi ngegado ikan dongkol eh tongkol itu keselek pas denger namanya dipanggil. Untung durinya kaga ketelen. Lagi adem ayem makanin ikan tongkol goreng sambil nonton Law of The Jungle episode yang ada member ehem EXOnya(?) tiba-tiba ombak besar datang. Itulah pengumpaannya.

"Kamu kenapa, ma?"tanya Kai sambil nenggak air putihnya. D.O ngedekitin Kai sambil bawa-bawa spatula. Tatapannya tajem weh ke Kai. Kai udah parakoit. Eh salah, paranoid.

"Dapet darimana ikannya?" tanya D.O sambil muter-muterin Kai. Maksudnya muter-muter di sekitar Kai. Mirip polisi lagi ngeinterogasi pelaku kejahatan. D.O polisinya, Kai si pelaku kejahatan.

"A-anu, it-itu-itu dari itu eh ehm dari—"

SRET!

"JAWAB! GAK USAH PAKE GAGAP-GAGAP! SUAMI GUE GAK GAGAP!"

D.O nodong Kai dengan spatula yang dapet dari bonus beli Hapy Call. Emang Happy Call ada bonus spatula yah? Entahlah.

"A-a-a-aku d-dapet dari meja makan!" jawab Kai dengan cengiran watados. D.O nurunin spatulanya. Kai ngela napas lega. D.O senyum ke Kai, senyumnya gini lho: n_n

"Bagus, nanti kamu mau makan pake apa? Itu lauk terakhir lho," ucap D.O sambil main-mainin spatulanya. Kai udah keringet dingin. Faktanya, sekarang D.O serem banget.

"Mau nyobain ciuman sama spatula?" kata D.O sambil nodong spatula bagai dia nodong piso ke depan mukanya Kai. Itu jarak spatula sama muka kai cuma 5 cm. LIMA CM! LIMA SENTIMETERR! Kai nelen ludahnya, dia mejemin matanya. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"IYA, HAH?!" gertak D.O gahar.

"ENGGA KYUNG—"

"HAH! NIH MAKAN TUH SPATULA!"

PLAAAKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

-plesbek en-

"Gitu, gue ditabok pake spatula bonus hepikol kesayangan D.O. Terus gue dihajar dengan ancaman semua boneka Krong gue dibakar ama dia, terus gue mohon-mohon jangan tapi akhirnya gue dilempar pake kaset Pororo episode ke..lupa berapa. Terus katanya gue gak bakal dikasih makan lagi terus kalo gue mati gimana terus siapa yang kubur terus—"

"STOPPPPP!" seru Chen.

"Lu cerita kaga ada abis-abisnya, mau sampe kapan 'terus terus' mulu? Sampe uke-uke kita hamil?!" kata Suho sewot. Kai nyengir watados. Suho idih-idihan ngeliatnya.

"Aduh tangan gue sakit nih. Eh masa gue di..."

Pas si Chen mau cerita, seme-seme tampan bin cakep itu ninggalin dia di pos ronda sendiri. Si Chanyeol sama Kris ke lapangan basket mau liat tandingan basket. Suho ke warung kopi punya Mpok Encom. Sehun ke taman sebelah komplek. Kai ke apotik beli salep buat ngilangin bekas tabokan D.O.

"...ditinggalin temen-temen gue..."

Si Chen sendiri di pos ronda sambil curhat sama pion catur kuda.

"Kenapa sih gue ditinggalin? Apa gue salah?" curhat Chen sambil termehek-mehek. Pion caturnya udah kena ingusnya dia. Ih jo to the rok.

.

.

.

"SAYOOOOR SAYOOOOORRR!"

JGREK

JGREK

JGREK

JGREK

JGREK

JGREK

"MBAK SAYA BELIIIIII!"

"SAYURNYA MBAK!"

"STOP MBAK SAYA BELIII!"

"MBAK SAYUURRR!"

"MBAK SAYA PENGEN BELI! BERHENTIIIII!"

"MBAK SAYUR GUE BUTUH ELOOO!"

Tukang sayur lewat di blok K. Dan dengan serempak dan kompak keenam uke unyu itu keluar dari rumahnya masing dan menyerbu sang tukang sayur dengan brutal.

"EH TAO LO JANGAN MAIN EMBAT ITU KENTANG DONG!"—Lay

"DIH, SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG. EMANG TUKANG SAYURNYA PUNYA LO?!"—Tao

"BALIKIN BAYEM GUE, LUHAAAAAAAAAN!"—D.O

"ENGGAAAAAKKKK!"—Luhan

"BAEKHYUN ITU LOBAK PUNYA GUEEHHH!"—Xiumin

"APAH?! INI PUNYA GUE! ORANG GUE YANG NEMU DULUAN!"—Baekhyun

Dan seketika ricuh. Tao ama Lay rebutan kentang, Luhan yang ngerebut seiket bayem punya D.O, Xiumin ama Baekhyun sedang berdebat siapa pemilik dari sang lobak tak berdosa itu. Tukang sayurnya kewalahan ngadepin uke-uke itu.

"MBAK MBAK, ADA KEMIRI GAK?!"—Baekhyun

"A-ada mas."

"SELADANYA KOK GINI SIH MBAK?! PAYAH NIH!"—Lay

"Itu Masih seger mas. Coba diteliti.."

"BAWANGNYA BERAPA MBAK?!"—Xiumin

"Bawang? Harganya lima puluh rebu(?).."

"APA-APAAN MAHAL BANGET! DUA PULUH REBU DAH!(?)"—Xiumin

"WOY MBAK SAYA DIKACANGIN DARITADI! INI CABE MERAH KERITING KOK GINI SEMUAH?!"—Luhan

"Masih bagus kok mas..."

"MBAK MBAK WORTELNYA DONG!"—Tao

"I-i-ini mas.."

Blok K kembali ricuh. Terakhir suasana ricuh gini pas mereka berebut perabot. D.O ama Baekhyun rebutan ember warna pink unyu anti pecah. Lay ama Xiumin berebut sapu ijuk kualitas bagus anti rontok. Tao ama Luhan rebutan gantungan baju warna polkadot yang langka.

"HEH BEKYUN! LELENYA SISAIN BUAT GUE DONG!"—Tao

"OGAH AMAAATT! GUE LAGI KEPENGEN LELE!"—Baekhyun

"LUHAAAANNN! LU JANGAN NYOLONG SAWI PUNYA GUE YA!"—Lay

"APAAN? INI PUNYA GUE TADI GUE AMBIL!"—Luhan

"WOY PORORO SABLENG, TOGENYA TOGENYA TOGENYA!"—Xiumin

"HEH BAKPAO BASI, ITU TOGE PUNYA GUE!"—D.O

Ini sumpah ricuh banget.

Hampir aja Lay ama Luhan jambak-jambakan kalo si tukang sayur gak ngasih tau kalo bener si Luhan tadi baru ngambil sawi dari gerobak. Si Xiumin ama D.O lagi main ejek-ejekan. Baekhyun ama Tao rebutan lele idup seger yang kata mbaknya baru diambil dari empangnya Juragan Dongek.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, uke-uke dari blok lain dateng. Suasana tambah ricuh.

"HIMCHAAAAAN! KENTANG GUE ITUUHHH!"—Youngjae

"APA-APAAAN! INI PUNYA GUE!"—Himchan

"IDIH-IDIH ITU PETENYA ADA BELATUUUNGGG!"—Key

"AAAAAAAA MANA MANA?! GELIIII!"—Ryeowook

"SUNGJONG! JANGAN NILEP, LO, YA!"—Eunhyuk

"NILEP-NILEP EMBOKMU!"—Sungjong

"GYAAAAAAA KECOAAAK!"—Sungmin

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"—Lay

"KYAAAAAA MANAMANA?!"—Baekhyun+D.O

"AAAAAAAAA ITUITU HIIII GELI!"—Xiumin

"MBAK KOK INI ADA KECOAAAAKK?!"—Luhan

"ITU DATENG SENDIRINYA MAS YAAMPUN TINGGAL DIAMBIIL!"—Mbak sayur yang mulai frustasi.

Begitulah. Suasana tambah ricuh. Ada Himchan ama Youngjae yang rebutan kentang. Eunhyuk nuduh Sungjong nilep bawang yang lagi mahal. Key ama Ryeowook yang histeris ada belatung di petenya. Sungmin yang syok ada kecoa, lalu keenam uke ricuh itu ngikut histeris plus Luhan yang komplen. Dan akhirnya mbaknya pun turun tangan.

"MBAK! ADA TOMAT GAK SIH?"—Lay

"MBAAAAAAK SAYA BUTUH TOMAT!"—Tao

"KOK GAK ADA TOMAT YA MBAK?!'—Baekhyun

"GEMBEL NIH GAK ADA TOMATNYA!"—Xiumin

"TOMAT SEGER KINCLONG GAK ADA GITU?"—D.O

"PAYAH NIH PAYAAH GAK ADA TOMAAT!"—Luhan

Sekarang, mereka nyari-nyari tomat. Emang sih dari tadi mereka rebutan, ricuh, jambak-jambakan, saling ejek mereka gak nemu tomat. Mbaknya smirk gitu. "Nih, tomatnya disini mas," kata mbaknya sambil ngacungin seplastik tomat seger kinclong yang bikin uke-uke itu berwajah *-*

"TANGKEPP!"

Si mbaknya ngelempar plasstik tomat itu keatas. Dan—hup! LAY BERHASIL MENDAPATKANNYA! WIHUUU BERI APPLAUUSEEEE~!

PROKPROKPROKK!

"GUE DAPEEEETT!" teriak Lay bangga.

"APA-APAAN!"—Baekhyun

"TIIDAAAAAAKKK"—Luhan

"YIXING ALAAAYY"—Xiumin

"HELL NOOOOOOOO"—Tao

"IDIIIHHHH LAY CURAAANG!"—D.O

Lalu semuanya nyerbu Lay dan mereke berebut seplastik tomat itu bagaikan rebutan sembako atau BLSM. Lay pun dikerubutin, ditarik-tarik bajunya, dijambakkin rambutnya, dan ditarik-tarik tangannya sama temen-temennya itu. Mbak sayurnya bergidik ngeri lalu kabur meinggalkan uke-uke ricuh itu. Dia gak peduli tomatnya itu. Mau dibayar apa kaga yang penting dia pulang dengan selamat, utamakan selamat! :')

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH TOLONG YIXIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun jalan sambil nenteng sayuran. Mukanya kusut kayak rante sepeda. Tunggu dulu, emang rante sepeda kusut? Iye kali. Pokoknya mukanya kusut, gak enak, empet, dan antek-anteknya.

Dia empet banget gak bisa bikin sambel nanti. Soalnya tadi tomatnya udah diambil sama Ising. Tapi Baekhyun prihatin juga sama Lay, itu kaosnya udah belel ditarikin ama yang lain dengan brutal. Terus rambutnya Lay udah berantakan.

Bayangin dia jadi Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

"_IHHH BAEKKHYUUUNN SINIIN TOMATNYA GUE MAU BIKIN SALAAADD!" –D.O_

"_AAAAAAAAGHH RAMBUT GUEE!" –Baek_

"_BAEKHYUN AWAS LO! GAK BOLEH MAMPIR KE RUMAH GUE LAGI!"—Luhan_

"_IH BODO AMAT—AAAAA TOMATNYA SINIIHHH"_

"_KASIH GUE GAK?! ATAU EYELINER LU GUE JUALIN SEMUANYAH!"—Lay_

"_LAY JANGAN PLIS! MY LIFE INCOMPLETE WITHOUT MY EYELINER!"_

"_HUUU SOK NGINGGRIS! SINIIN TOMATNYA! SUNDAE BUTUH GIZIII!"—Xiumin_

"_BODO AMAT BUKAN URUSAN GUE!"_

"_GEGEEEEEEE TAO BUTUH TOMAT BUAT BIKIN ES TELER!(?)"—Tao_

"_TAO KAOS GUE JANGAN DITARIK—AAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng supaya imajinasi dia yang kayak di atas ilang. Itu tadi yang di atas itu terjadi sama Lay. Iya jadi Baekhyun ngancem kucing Lay dia jual kan lumayan gitu angora. Beli eyeliner baru dapet banyak kali.

Tadi Lay juga ditarik rambutnya kek di atas. Ngenes banget emang hidupnya Lay. Tapi suaminya tajir abis gimana mau dibilang ngenes yak. Dibilang ngenes juga bisa. Ah serbabetul. Maksudnya serbasalah.

Baekhyun pun ngelewatin pos ronda. Dia ngeliat ada uke blok A lagi ngerumpi. Tapi disana ada Eunhyuk juga sih, dia uke satu-satunya uke blok K. Baekhyun ngeliatin mereka.

"Eh, eh, masa nanti di blok K, tuh yang rumah nomor 10, katanya ada penghuni!"

"Sumpehlo?"

"Ih bener tau, Wook! Lu jaga dah si Ecung noh!"

"Emang nape, Bum?"

"Kata Om Sooman, yang mau ngehuni tuh rumah uke, tauk."

"Beneran, Hyuk?"

"Muka gue boong?"

"Kaga. Tapi kayak monyet."

"Biadap."

Baekhyun nguping sambil pura-pura lewat. "Hyung..numpang lewat yaa," Baekhyun negur mereka sambil pasang muka polos unyu tidak berdosa yang minta digampar.

"Eh Baekhyun, iya lewat aja emang nih jalan punya siapasih. Hehehe," Ryeowook haha-hehe senyum ramah.

Setelah Baekhyun berlalu, uke yang sudah lama tinggal di komplek SM itu ngerapetin jarak mereka. Mereka udah kayak tim sepakbola yang lagi nyusun strategi. Kebayang gak gimana?

"Masa ya, yang bakal jadi penghuni nomor 10 itu tuh, mirip Baekhyun banget!" bisik Kibum. Ryeowook ngernyit. "Masa sih?" dia kurang percaya. Iyalah apasih yangmau dipercayain dari seorang Kim Kibum. Mukanya adem ayem tapi dibelakang panas membara(?).

Eunhyuk tepok tangan sekali. "Bener! Gue udah liat fotonya kok, waktu itu gue ketemu Om Sooman. Dia bawa-bawa map gitu, gue kan kepo, terus gue izin liat apaan. Untungnya, Om Sooman lagi gak PMS, gue dikas—"

"EH TARDULU!" potong Sungmin yang daritadi mingkem gak ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin dia capek tadi rebutan sawi sama Himchan.

"Nape, Min?"—Kibum

"Emang Om Sooman bisa PMS?" tanya Sungmin kepada saudari eh saudara Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk geleng-geleng tablo. "Tapi dia pernah ada merah-merah gitu di celana putihnya.."

"Kena eeq berdarah kali tuh kakek!" bisik Ryeowook. Semuanya kecuali dia ngebuletin mata.

"DEMI APA?!"—Eunhyuk

"Kan 'kali', Hyuk..bukan beneran.." kata Ryeowook sambil gigitin wortel yang tadi dia beli di tukang sayur. Padahal itu belom cuci aduh Wookie gimana sih. Dia padahal suka ngamuk kalo Yesung—semenya—gak bersih, eh sendirinya begitu.

"OH! ITU MUNGKIN DISTEMPER!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah penuh sinar bohlam(?).

"MASA SIH?"

"Eh, Min. Tunggu, deh," Kibum naro telunjuknya di dagu. "Setau gue distemper tuh emang eeq berdarah tapi..."

"TAPI?!"

"...untuk anjing..."

Sungmin minta ditabok pake bibir—maksudnya tangan.

"Oh iyaya."

Kibum nyolek Eunhyuk. "Lanjut cerita lo, Nyuk!" katanya. Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. "Gue kan pengen liat, dan dikasih tuh mapnya ke gue untuk gue liat. Ternyata ada foto calon penghuni rumah nomor 10 dan itu mirip Baekhyun banget!"

Semuanya ex-Hyuk manggut-manggus terus pasang tampang serius. Terus Kimbum eh typo—Kibum itu mikir lagi. "Namanya tuh...namanya..."

"Namanya itu Kim itu bukan sih—"

"HYUKKIEE~! AKU BAWA IKAN ANCHOVY NIIHH~"

"AAAAAAAA MANA ANCHOVY?! IH YAAMPUN! EH GAIS GUE CABUT DULU MAU MASAK IKAN! DADAAAHH~"

Dasar Pasangan Juragan Ikan.

Semuanya pun ngela napas dan ada hasrat pengen ngebom empangnya Dongek.

.

.

.

.

-TBC/END?-

a/n: Hai~! Chap 2 updated kawaannss;3 HAPPY NEW YEEAARR~!

oh ya kemaren aku lupa bilang. aku mau bikin ff ini gaakan end sampe: idenya udah bener-bener mentok, read/reviewernya makin sedikit, banyak yang gasuka, dan sampe aku masih ada di FFn. Piye to? Kalo readersnim sekalian banyak yg ga setuju...yoweslah-3-

FF ini bisa dibilang series sih sebenernya._. tapi...ya...gitu... /reader: gimane, wey?/ ah pokoke liat ajadeh, susah diungkapkan dengan kata2 soalnya /tsah

Review lagi yopzz~ reviewnya yang membuat hati senang kalo bisa jangan cuma 'lanjut thor!' 'ngakak dah' 'lucu! kocak!'-3- tapi apapun itu aku hargai review readersnim, kok~! ;3

P.S: readers-deul pasti tau siapa yang bakal jadi penghuni barunya. Pas uke dari suju itu ngerumpi ada kata kuncinya lho:3


	4. Uke Unyu Rumah No10

Seme-seme Takut Uke

.

.

.

.

.

05.00 PM di kediaman ChanBaek...

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun motong-motong kol dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Sampe bunyi kayak diatas. Mukanya ditekuk, dahinya berkerut. kolnya berantakan di tangannya, sampe ada yang mental ke mukanya.

"MATI LO PARK CHANYEOL! MATI! MATIIIII!" serunya. Baekhyun nganggep itu kol badan Chanyeol yang dia cincang-cincang. Dan kol yang mental ke mukanya itu darah Chanyeol muncrat.

_Cukup _sadis.

"MUSNAAAH—"

"Mama?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang motong ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun noleh ke asal suara dan ngeliat Chanyeol keringetan dan mukanya yang memar-memar dengan gips di lehernya. Baekhyun ngerutin dahinya. "Papa kenapa keringetan?"

"Papa abis dari lapangan basket sama Kris ge," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun cuma ngerespon dengan ngangguk-ngangguk. "Papa main basket?" tanya Baekhyun datar. "Nggak, cuman nonton doang."

Chanyeol deketin Baekhyun yangkembali motong-motong kol dengan sadis.

"Masih marah ya?" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun gak jawab, Chanyeol dikacangin. "Mamaa..." panggil Chanyeol sambil toel-toel Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih gak bergeming, dia motong-motong brokoli.

Baekhyun masih marah soal eyelinernya. Dia gak bakal marah lagi kalo Chanyeol mau gantiin eyelinernya dengan merk yang sama. Cuman kayaknya Chanyeol belom sanggup gantiin. Berhubung mereka lagi rada krisis ekonomi Chanyeol mau hemat jadi belom bisa beliin. Padahal mereka kaya, lho. (Suho dari kejauhan: RAKJEL! ChanBaek: -_-)

"Mama..papa minta maap..."

"APAAN SIH! UDAH SANAAA TUNGGU DI MEJA MAKAN!" gertak Baekhyun nodong piso ke Chanyeol. BENER BENER PISO! Gak takut setan lewat kesenggol terus pisonya kena Chanyeol, Bek?(?)

"E-E-E-EH IYAAAA!"

Chanyeol langsung ngibrit ke meja makan. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun dateng ngebawa makan malem. Mereka biasa makan malem jam segini, jadi malemnya Baekhyun gak usah masak sambil ngantuk-ngantuk.

Terus mereka berdua makan. Suasananya hening. Dan Chanyeol gak suka suasana hening terus rada kesel digendokin juga. Akhirnya Chanyeol duluan yang mulai ngomong,

"MAMA MAU SAMPE KAPAN MARAH SAMA PAPA?!"

"SAMPE PAPA MAU BELIIN MAMA EYELINER YANG SAMA!"

"TAPI ITU KAN EYELINER YANG MAHAL, MAMA! KAN MAMA TAU SENDIRI KITA LAGI HEMAT! JANGAN ABIS-ABISIN UANG!"

"GAK MAU TAU! KALO SEMINGGU PAPA BELOM BELI, MAMA MASIH MARAH!"

"OKELAH KALO BEGITU. TAPI MAMA TAHAN MARAH SAMA PAPA SAMPE SEMINGGU?!"

JEDEENNG.

Yap. Baekhyun itu nggak bisa marah sama Chanyeol sampe seminggu. Paling lama waktu itu tiga hari.

"YAUDAH TERSERAH PAPA!"

BRAK! Baekhyun banting pintu kamar.

"MAMA—"

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Kediaman SuLay...

TOK TOK!

"Yixing..."

TOK TOK!

"Lay..."

TOK TOK!

"Yixing, aku minta maap..."

Yap. Seorang Kim Junmyeon aka Suho ini lagi ngetok-ngetok pintu rumahnya. Dia dari tadi gak dibukain pintu sama Lay. Dia duduk di depan pintu kakinya diselonjorin, senderan ke pintu sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu kayak orang yang gak makan tiga hari, tampang babak belur, pokoknya ancur.

"YIXIIINGG!" sahut Suho samil ngetok-ngetok pintu. Mukanya udah muka lemes, putus asa, sedih semuanya campur aduk kayak capcay(?).

"BERISIK LO!"sahut Lay dari dalem.

"Yixing, si YooAra gak jelas itu kan bukan siapa-siapa aku.."

Tok tok!

Suara ketokan pintu yang dibuat Suho udah melemah.

"Yixing cantikku, jantungku, hatiku, duniaku..aku minta maap! FORGIVE ME—"

JEGREK!

BRUK!

Pintu terbuka. Otomatis Suho yang lagi senderan di pintu itu jatoh pas pintunya dibuka. Dia natap Lay yang lagi natap dia males. Suho belom bangun dari posisinya yang telentang gegara jatoh. Dia senyum watados ke Lay.

"Kamu boleh masuk. Tapi nanti tidur gak usah sama aku. Terserah mau tidur dimana, sama Junsu kek, di sofa kek, di wese juga boleh," kata Lay datar. Suho yang tadinya sumringah lemes lagi dengar Lay bilang kayak gitu.

Dia bangun dari posisinya."KOK GITU?! KITA KAN UDAH MENIKAH!"

"IYA TERUS? KAMU MAU TIDUR DALEM RUMAH APA NGGAK?"

"MAU. TAPI KENAPA AKU GAK BOLEH TIDUR DI KAMAAAR?"

"KALO KAMU DI KAMAR, AKU MIMPI BURUK TERUS!"

"KOK BISA?"

"KAMU ITU PEMBAWA MIMPI BURUK! KAYAK SPONGEBOB EPISODE YANG MIMPI ITU!"

"HUUU! YANG DIINGET SPONGEBOB, SUAMINYA MAH KAGA!"

"IH UDAH DIKASIH MASUK MALAH NGATAIN GITU, YAUDAH KALO GAK MAU TIDUR DI DALEM!"

"YIXING—"

BRAKKK!

"YIXING MAAPIN AKU, AKU CINTA SAMA—"

DRAP DRAP DRAP BRAK BRUK

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Kai megangin perutnya yang udah bikin demo yang ricuhnya ngalahin antrian sembako. Dia lagi guling-guling di karpet gambar Pororo di ruang tengah. Kai daritadi ngeringis sambil megangin perutnya.

Kenapa? DARI PAGI DIA BELOM MAKAN NASIIIII

"Kyungsoo, aku laper.." sahut Kai sama D.O yang lagi ngemil pudding yang dia buat tadi.

Sebenernya kalo Kai mau makan, dia tinggal ke kulkas atau beli di rumah makan. cuman, D.O ngancem Kai kalo dia deket-deket kulkas si D.O bakal bikin kulit Kai yang hideung tambah hideung kayak orang negro. Dan semua akses jalan keluar rumah ditutup sama D.O.

Padahal cuma gara-gara tadi pagi Kai dihukum sampe kayak gini. Yah itulah uke komplek SM. Unyu, kece, ganteng, cucok, galak, PMS tiap hari—mungkin setiap saat, agresif, sadis, dan rusuh.

"Bo? do. A? mat," kata D.O. Rasanya Kai pengen nangis gitu berlutut sama D.O mohon minta makan. Tapi dia takut harga diri sebagai semenya hancur. "Kalo aku mati gimana?"

"Tinggal dikubur, tahlilan, yasin. Susah amat," kata D.O enteng sambil makan pudingnya. Matanya natep ke tipi flat yang lagi nayangin Imagination Movers. Kata D.O, pelem ini tuh bikin imajinasinya jalan. Siapatau ada refrensi buat masak atogak ngehukum Kai.

Jahat emang.

Etapi...emang Imagination Movers tuh ada masak-masaknya sama acara hukum menghukum dah? Perasaan kaga. Ah ini kan FF, apapun bisa terjadi.

"Kok ngomongnya gitu, kamu gak sayang sama akuu?"

"Kali ini lagi benci."

"Kok sadis amat? Aku bener-bener laper ini.." rengek Kai."Sadis udah jadi trademark uke-uke disini," kata D.O enteng. "Blok K? si Sungjong aja yang tinggal di blok K gak galak sama semenya..."

"Karena Myungsoonya gak macem-macem. Kalo mau uke kayak gitu sana sama Sungjong aja," D.O ngecibir ke Kai. "E-eh nggak mau. Aku cuma sayang sama kamu," kata Kai melas. Sekaligus modus gitu siapa tau D.O luluh dengan ucapan Kai yang manis itu.

Tapi ternyata gak. D.O tetep kekeuh gak ngasih Kai makan.

"Oh yaudah bagus kalo gitu aku gak usah cari pengganti," kata D.O setelah hening beberapa detik. "Yeees, berarti kamu masih—"

JEDENG.

Kai bangun dari acara guling-gulingnya itu.

"HAH MAKSUDNYA PENGGANTI APA?!"

"Seme," jawab D.O SPJ, singkat padat dan jelas.

"HAH?! KAMU BERCANDA KAN?"

"AKU SERIUS! DUARIUS MALAH!"

"KAMU UDAH GAK SAYANG SAMA AKU!"

"IDIH KAMU MAH APA YANG PERLU DISAYANG? MUKA MACEM LUWAK JUGA!"

"JAHAT AMAT! KALO MUKAKU KAYAK LUWAK KENAPA KAMU MAU NIKAH SAMA AKU?!"

"WAKTU KITA NIKAH, KAMU GANTENG. TAPI SEKARANG ENGGAK!"

"KATA UKE LAIN AKU GANTENG!"

"YANG BILANG GITU MATANYA KENA RADIASI(?)"

"RADIASI ORANG KECE MACEM AKUUH~"

"IDIH—"

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Rumah warna merah item, rumah KrisTao...

"Tao maapin gege..."

"Berisik lo."

"Biarin yang penting Tao maapin gege."

"Mau lo nyodorin gue puluhan Gucci limited edition, salto sambil bilang maap ke gue, lapor ke Obama buat maapin lo sekalipun gue lagi males maapin lo, ge."

"Gamau tas Gucci? Boneka panda gede deh.."

"Nope."

"Cium deh cium:*"

"OGAAAHHH SANA SANA IYUH IYUUH!"seru Tao. Dia ngedorong Kris terus—

GUBRAKKK

Kris jomplang ke belakang.

Kali ini Kris lagi minta maap ngerayu Tao. Dia udah nawarin Tao banyak hal. Tas Gucci, boneka panda segede alaihum gambreng, liburan ke Hawaii, jalan-jalan, album terbaru eks-o nain idolanya, de el el. Tapi tetep aja Tao kekeuh gak mau maapin Kris.

"TAO KOK GEGE DI DORONGG?!"

"TAO NGGAK SENGAJAA!"

"TAO SEPIK NIH, MASA GITU NGGAK SENGAJA!"

"TAO REFLEEKKS! DASAR NAGA BONAR!"

"ALASAAAAN!"

"DEMI TAO FANS XO-IX!"

"TUHKAN YANG DIINGET XO-IX MULU! GEGE KAPAN?"

"KAPAN-KAPAN KEK!"

"TAO JAHAT!"

"IYA EMANG TAO ITU SADIS BIN JAHAT BIN KEJAM BIN LICIK, KENAPA?!"

"KAMU SAMA AJA KAYAK IBU TIRI, AKU CINDERELLANYA!"

"HWAAAT? CINDERELLA MUKA PREMAN GINI, INI CINDOROLLO(?)!"

"TAPI KATA UKE-UKE LAIN AKU KALO DI WIG-IN CANTIK TAUUU"

Malah ngelengceng-_-

"IDIIIIH OGAH GUE PUNYA SEME CANTIK, JAUH-JAUH SANA! HUS HUSS"

"TAO KAMU JAH—"

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Rumah HunHan...

"Hooaaaam—"

"SEEEEEEEEEHUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

GUBRAKKK!

"AADAAW!"

Ceritanya Sehun lagi rebahan sambil ngulet-ngulet unyu gitu di sofa sambil nonton hendi meni. Terus si Luhan yang ucul itu manggil dia dan Sehun kaget terus dia jatoh karena posisi Sehun lagi ada di pinggir sofa. Untung aja tulang punggung Sehun kaga geser(?).

"JANGAN ENAK-ENAKAN TIDURAN DI SOFA LO!"

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun yang aduh-aduh megangin punggungnya. Bernasib naas kayak Suho ini mah. /suho: APE LU KATA?! gue: kaga bang./

"KARENA LO UDAH NAMPAR GUE, GUE HUKUM!"

"KOK GICYUUUU"

"BODO! TUH HUKUMAN LO!"

PLOK!

Si Luhan ngelempar amplop dan mendarat di muka Sehun. Sehun pun ngebuka amplop yang dilempar si Luhan itu. Sehun ngerutin alisnya. Kayak kertas gulung terus diiket pita gitu. Hukuman macam apa itu?

"Ini undangan makan malem di hotel yah? Hukumannya cucok ba—"

SREETT!

Kalimat Sehun kepotong pas narik pita itu. Itu kertas gulung ngebuka sampe bermeter-meter kayak di spongebob episode yang dia ke prom night sama si Pearl, anaknya tuan krab itu loooh. Lebay amat yak-_-

"BIKIN MAKAN MALEM, RAPIIN KASUR, NYAPU, NGEPEL, NYUCI BAJU, SIRAM TANEMAN DI POT, NYAPU HALAMAN BELAKANG, TANEM POHON TOGE, GANTI WARNA RAMBUT JADI ORANGE—BAYAR SENDIRI, TRAKTIR BELANJA, TRAKTIR MAKAN, JALANNYA NGERANGKAK BUAT SEHARIAN, SEBAR PELET DI EMPANG JURAGAN DONGEK—BANYAK BANGEEEEEED!"

Sehun nyebutin hukumannya. Itu aja baru seperempatnya lho. Belom setengah, Luhan emang sadis.

"INI APAAN LAGI BUSET—"

JREENGGG

"TERLALU SAADIS CAARAAMUUUU" tiba-tiba Afgan dateng sambil nyanyi pake Yeo's cincau kebanggannnya yang katanya bukan cincau biasa.

"AAAAAAAA AFGAAAAAN!" teriak Luhan. Ternyata dia fans Afgan. Sehun masih cengo. Dia bingung kenapa ada Afgan tiba-tiba nongol di rumahnya.

"HEH AFGAN! LO NGAPAIN DISINI?!" tanya Sehun.

"Hah? nggak tau, pokoknya kata authornya gue disuruh nongol aja," jawab si Afgan enteng. "HEH THOR, KENAPA ADA PACARNYA MAUDY AYUNDA DISINI?!" tanya Sehun. Afgan langsung nyekek Sehun. Gosipnya, dia itu pacaran sama Maudy Ayunda. Cie cie cieee. Afgan langsung dibekep sama author gara-gara nyekek Sehun ayang tercintaah. /ditabok Luhan/

"Dih. Ceritanya punya gue, kan? Hell to the o! Terserah gue dong. Babon albino just shut up," kata yang bikin nih cerita songong.

Sehun naik pangkat. Maksudnya naik darah. "BABON ALBINO? IHHH ENAK'E! PEGIH LO ZANAAA!"

DUAGH!

Dan author pun ditendang dan mendarat di hati Chanyeol. (Baek: HEH! Gue: maap ndoro.)

Afgan pun pulang ke rumahnya sambil nangis ala-ala sinetron. Dia terus ngadu ke emaknya.

"AFGAN UDAH PERGI TUH! CEPET LAKUIN!"

"TAPI INI—"

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Kediaman Spongechen dan Bakpao unyu..

"SUNDAE MAKAN DULU YUK KEPONAKANKU TERCINTAA," seru Xiumin sambil teriak ala-ala ibu-ibu manggil anaknya buat makan. Gaada jawaban dari keponakannya yang ucul itu. Mungkin lagi berhalusinasi sama boneka chucky-nya itu, batin Xiumin.

Sundae itu bocah ekstrim lho. Kamarnya banyak boneka yang spooky-spooky nyeremin gimanaa gicyuu, tapi sundae paling demen ama chucky. Sundae punya kerangka manusia yang bertengger di samping kasurnya. Katanya nyolong di-lab(?).

Dia suka banget jailin Xiumin sama Chen pake chucky. Terusan, dia pernah tenggerin jelangkung di depan pintu. Dia kaga takut sama sekali ama setan, katanya malah pengen ketemu. Cita-citanya jadi paranormal activity(?).

Dia duduk sambil nenggak teh terus—

"TANTE MINSEOOOOKKK!"

BRUUUSSSSHHH

"SUNDAE KAMU DIMANA?!"

"HUWEEEEEE INI OM CHEN BUANG BONEKA CHAKI AKUU"

"BONEKA INI HARUS DIBUANG, SUNDAEEEE!"

"JANGAN OOOMMM!"

"NANTI KAMU KAYAK CHUCKYY! SINIIIHH!"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

"SINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dari semenjak Sundae tinggal di rumah, Chen kepengen banget ngebuang chucky yang menurut Chen laknat itu. Tapi Xiumin ngelarang. Xiumin pun ngambil golok punya engkongnya yang katanya udah tujuh turunan. Dia nyamperin Sundae.

"SUNDAE SINIIN GAK ATAU GAK—"

JEGREK

"ATAU NGGAK APA HAH?!" gertak Xiumin sambil angkat goloknya. Disana ada Chen ama Sundae yang lagi rebutan chucky.

"E-e-eh, kamu.."kata Chen senyum watados. Sundae masih narik-narik boneka Lovely Chucky—panggilannya, Chen masih mempertahankannya. Padahal mah gak ada lovely-lovelynya kata gue-_-

"CHEN! LO APAIN SUNDAE?!" bentak Xiumin nodong goloknya ke muka Chen. Chen keringet dingin. Suasana tegang, ada efek angin yang niupin rambut Xiumin—ternyata AC kamar Sundae, belakangnya ada api-api gitu, muka Xiumin garang. Di mata Chen, Xiumin bagai malaikat maut(?).

Chen kakinya gemeter, giginya gemertak ketakutan, berair mata, selangkangannya basah—oke enggak, yang ini bercanda.

"Be-be-beb Baozi..."

"NAMA GUE XIUMIN! BUKAN BAOZI!"

"I-i-i-iya X-X-Xiumin..i-i-tu golok.."

"EMANG INI GOLOK! KENAPA HAH?!"

_Mampus gue –_kata hati Chen

"KOK DIEM?!"

"E-E-EH I-I-IYA!"

"KENAPA GOLOKNYA?"

"S-s-s-s-sing—"

"NGOMONG YANG BENER, KOTAK POS!"

"E-e-e-eh i-itu go-go-golok..."

"IYA INI GOLOK! KENAPA?! DARI TADI ITU GOLOK ITU GOLOK MULU!"

Glek. Chen nelen ludah.

"S-s-s-s-ing..."

"DARI TADI SING SING SING, YIXING APA LU KATA? OH, LU DEMEN SAMA YIXING?!"

Xiumin tambah deketin goloknya ke muka Chen. Chen mejemin matanya, mundurin mukanya.

Chen tarik napas terus—"SINGKIRIN GOLOKNYA DARI MUKA—"

"EH CIYUS ITU ADA UKE UNYU YANG TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMOR 10?!"

.

.

.

Ini udah malem, para seme blok K lagi meratapi nasib di pos ronda sambil ngopi. Setelah nunggu uke mereka bobo cantik, mereka kabur ke pos ronda.

Sehun sama Suho lagi main catur. Suho keliatan lagi mikir sambil main tatap-tatapan ama pion. Sehun udah gondok dari tadi tapi mukanya sumringah begitu Suho udah megang pion kuda. Tapi lemes lagi pas Suho ngegeleng sambil bilang, 'nggak, nggak..nanti malah kemakan...'

Kris lagi pok-ame-ame sama nyamuk(nepok nyamuk maksudnya). Nggak ada kerjaan, mending dia berbuat kebajikan—nepokin nyamuk. Yah itung-itung ngetes kecepatan dan ketepatan dalam menepok(?). Tangannya udah berdarah-darah karena pembantaian nyamuk.

Chanyeol lagi niup-niupin kopi Atjam Merak yang dia percaya sudah terbukti oleh waktu. Dia beli ini di warung kopi punya Mpok Odah soalnya di rumah nggak ada kopi gegara Baekhyun males beli—lagi merajuk. Terus dia kesini aja gabung sama seme lainnya. Daritadi, dia belom minum cuman ditatap sama ditiupin. Padahal udah gak panas.

Kai ngitungin duri di kaktus yang dia colong dari halaman belakang rumahnya Daehyun ama Youngjae. Menurut gue, dia yang paling kurang kerjaan. Tapi katanya, berlatih menghitung. Perutnya masih keroncongan, tapi untung Chen bawa lidah kucing rainbow yang unyu itu. Kai langsung nyomot itu punya Chen.

Chen main gaplek ama boneka Stitch punya Luhan yang dibawa Sehun. Dari tadi dia yang menang main gapleknya mengalah si Stitch. Karena si Stitch dari tadi gak ngeluarin kartunya. Mungkin Chen belom tau bahwa boneka itu bukan makhluk idup. Atau pas Chen SD pelajaran IPA dia bolos mulu.

"EH WOY!"

BRAKK!

BRUK!

POKK!

PRANG!

"Seribu sembilan—AH!"

Tiba-tiba Chen berseru sambil gebrak meja. Itu bikin pion-pion catur Suho ama Sehun rubuh, Kris salah nepok—malah nepok muka Sehun, gelas Chanyeol yang terisi kopi Atjam Merak itu pecah, dan Kai yang ngitungin duri kaktus tersyok-syok.

"Hyung! Tangan lo bala!" kata Sehun nepis tangan Kris.

"Enak aje! Tangan keberuntungan ini mah!"

"Yah pion gue rubuh.." sedih Suho dengan muka ngenes.

"KOPI ATJAM MERAK GUE!"

"AAAAH TADI ITUNGAN GUE SAMPE MANAAA! ADUH DURINYA TADI YANG MANA ;_;"

Semua ricuh.

Kris ama Sehun debat tentang keberuntungan tangan Kris. Suho yang pasang muka ngenes natap pion-pionnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol meratapi pecahan gelasnya yang tadi sempet isinya kopi Atjam Merak yang ia banggakan. Kai yang frustasi dengan itungannya.

Chen merasa terkacangi.

BRAAKKK!

"WOOOYY!"

"MAMAAAAH!"

Chen gebrak meja. Semuanya syok.

"Jangan ngacangin gue napa-_-" kata Chen sambil lempar boneka Stitchnya.

"Maap Chen, tadi kan kita lagi sibuk"—Kris

"Yaudah di maapkan, eh tadi—"

"KOPI GUEEE TTATT!"

"Chanyeol diem..."—Suho

"Oke, eh tadi kalian denger—"

"TADI ITUNGANNYA SAMPE MANAA?!"

"Kai lo berisik deh."—Sehun

"Oke, tadi kalian denger gak? ada—"

"Misi..."

"ISH SIAPA SIH—"

JEDENG.

Ucapan Chen ada yang motong lagi. Para seme udah sewot, terus nengok ke asal suara. Mata mereka ngeliat ada orang. Kenapa orang? Bentuknya kayak orang dan kakinya napak.

Chanyeol terperangah.

"...Baekhyun...?"

PLAK! Kris nampol Chanyeol pake asbak.

"ANJRIT SAKIT KRIS!"

"Itu bukan Baekhyun, Chan.."

"Wow..."

"Slurp.."

"Fantastis.."

"Hmm.."

Para seme—kecuali KrisYeol yang lagi tabok-tabokan—matanya bling-bling kayak Mountea dan iler menetes. Objek yang diliatin para seme itu cuma risih. Dan objek itu yang motong kalimat Chen.

"E-e-em..misi.." katanya malu-malu meong :3

"Y-ya ada apa?" sahut para seme yang sekarang diikuti KrisYeol karena pertandingan mari-menabok-satu-sama-lain dimenangi Chanyeol. "Itu..hm..a-a-nu, jalan keluar disini dimana ya?" tanya orang yang diliatin seme itu.

"Mau keluar blok K?" tanya Kris. Orang itu ngangguk.

"Oh itu! Dari sini ke kiri terus ada pertigaan—"—Kai

"BOHONG DIA MAH! Gini, dari sini ke kiri, terus ke kiri lagi—"—Sehun

"Salah, Hun! Dari sini, ke kiri kan pertigaan, ambil kanan—"—Suho

"APALAGI LU, HO! DISINI KAGA ADA PERTIGAAN! Ke kiri, nanti kamu ambil kanan, terus serong kiri, kanan lagi—"—Chen

"DODOL JANGAN DIPELIHARA CHEN! Jangan dengerin orang yang pala kotak itu ya manis, dia sesat! Yang betul—"—Chanyeol

PLAKKK! Chen nampol Chanyeol karena udah ngatain dia. Chanyeol pun tertampol dua kali.

"DIEM LU PADA! SONGKET—EH SOMPRET! KASIAN TAU DIA UDAH MAU NANGIS MUKANYA NGELIAT MUKA ELU-ELU PADA!" seru Kris pake toa. Iya sih, orang itu udah risih gitu.

Semuanya pun tenang.

"Jadi kamu dari sini ke kiri, jalan terus, luruuuss, ada kanan, yah disonoh," jelas Kris dengan tampak sok cool. Seme lain udah masang muka kek ngeliat orang boker sembarangan. "O-o-oh gitu makasih ya. Saya pergi—"

"EH JANGAN!"

Pas orang itu mau pergi, Kai narik tangan ntu orang biar duduk di sebelahnya. Orang ntu udah pasang muka risih. "Eh tenang kali, kita gak bakal merkosa kamu-_-" kata Sehun sweatdrop. Abisnya nih orang bermuka unyu masang muka risih plus takut.

"O-oh, m-m-maaf.."

"Iye bener, nama gue Kim Jongin as known as Kai! Elo siapa?" kata Kai nyodorin tangannya. "A-a-aku.."

"Gak usah gugup, kita gak makan kamu."—suho

"Aku Kim T-Taehyung, tapi semua bisa panggil aku Taehyung," katanya sambil salaman sama Kai. Kai salamannya keliatannya excited banget.

"Jadi nama panggilan kamu siapa?" tanya Kris. Ini Kris lagi terserang budek apa gimana ya, udah jelas-jelas dia bilang pangilnya 'Taehyung' aja.

"Juminten."

JEDENG.

"HAH YANG BENER KAMU?!"seru Chen. Orang bermuka unyu itu ketawa pelan, sumpah manis banget—pikir para seme.

"Haha aku bercanda kok, panggil Taehyung aja biar nyaman," katanya. "Oh gitu...Taehyung, gue Oh Sehun. Sehun! Lo ucul banget dah," kata Sehun sambil jabat tangan Taehyung. Taehyung senyum-senyum gaje sambil ngangguk.

"Wu Yi Fan, Li Jiaheng, Kris Wu. Panggil aja Kris," kata Kris sok coolnya kambuh lagi. Padahal di hatinya mah dia excited banget. "Kim Junmyeon. Panggil aja Suho Ganteng," kata Suho.

PLETAK! Chen ngelempar Suho pake crocs birunya gegara pemalsuan nama dirinya sendiri.

"ANJIR CHEN SAKIT! Oke bercanda. Panggil Suho aja, ditambahin ganteng juga gak papah. Sesuka kamu. Kayak aku suka sama kamu(?)," ucap Suho lagi—sambil gombal. Dia ampir dilempar asbak sama Chen kalo Sehun gak nyegat. Taehyung ngerasa risih lagi terus dia salaman sama Suho sambil ketawa dipaksa.

"Gue! Gue Kim Jongdae! Panggil aja Chen, kembaran yang terpisa ama Mike Lewis!" seru Chen sambil naik turunin alis. Dia nyalamin Taehyung.

PLETAK! Kini giliran Suho yang ngelempar Chen pake sepatu mahalnya. #tsah

"SAKIT GILA!" aum Chen. Suho meletin lidah.

"Chan, giliran elu," kata Kris noel Chanyeol yang mandang Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong. Taehyung garuk-garuk tengkuknya risih.

"Eh woy , Yeol!" seru Suho. Chanyeol masih gak bergeming.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng pala."Hah? eh iya, g-gue Park Chanyeol. Masyarakat manggil gue Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol ngenalin diri. Terus mereka salaman.

_Demi kura-kura yang jalannya cepet, ini kembarannya uke gue apa gimana? Mirip banget!—_Chanyeol

"Ehm...Taehyung, lo mirip banget sama istri gue," kata Chanyeol sambil ehem-ehem(?). Taehyung cuman cengar-cengir sambil ngangguk. "Oh iya, kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Suho yang dari tadi cuman mingkem. "A-a-anu, di rumah nomor 10.."

"Hooo, pantes daritadi orang-orang kayaknya gedebag gedebug. Itu nyambut kamu?" tanya Kris. Ya, soalnya tadi pas dia lagi dihajar Tao, di luar tuh kayak ada tawuran gitu.

Taehyung naikin alis. "Oh itu? Haha, bukan nyambut aku kok, kayaknya seme-seme itu ribut banget gatau kenapa," Taehyung ngangkat bahunya.

"Yaaa, kamu kan manis. Seme mana yang gamau?" kata Suho. Taehyung haha-hehe lagi. Chen nepok tangannya. "ELU TINGGAL DI RUMAH NOMER SAPULUH? DEKET RUMAH GUE DUNNND!"

"Biasa kali, Chen," kata Chanyeol. Chen pouting.

Tiba-tiba...

"CHEEEENNN!"

"KRIS GEGEEEE!"

"SUHOOOO!"

"SEEEEEEHUUN!"

"HEH JONGOS!"

PLAK! BRUAGH! DUAGH! BUGH! KRATAKK!

"Ehm...Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Katanya bobo cantik, ya? Tapi di rumah KaiSoo, keenam uke unyu bin cantik bin ucul bin caem dan bin bin lainnya ternyata lagi ngerumpi. "GEGE GEGE! LIAT LIAAAT!" "TAO BERISIK DEEEH" "OMAYGAAAD, ITU TAYLOR LAUTNER GANTEEENGG!" "LUHAN! MAJALAH COSMOPOLITAN GUE JANGAN DIGIGITT!" "HUWEEE EYELINER GUEEEE!" "BAEKKKK! GUE JEJELIN BLUSH ON NIH!"

RiSuh. Ricuh+Rusuh.

Mari kita intip. Oke, menurut penglihatan teropong, ada Tao yang berusaha memperlihatkan tas Guccinya kepada Xiumin. Terus, ada Luhan yang teriak-teriak gara-gara ada Taylor Lautner di majalahnya D.O, terus digigit. Baekhyun masih meratapi eyelinernya dan Lay yang sedang frustasi gara-gara Baekhyun.

Dasar uke.

"HEH DIEM LO SEMUA! GUE GAK KASIH KASTENGEL NIH!" ancem D.O. Terus temen-temennya itu pun langsung bungkam. Mereka nggak mau pulang dengan penyesalan gara-gara nggak nyobain kastengel buatan D.O yang kata Kai supermegagiga enak itu.

"Ampun cikgu," kata Xiumin. "Diam kamu Meimei!" seru D.O. Mungkin dia lebih mirip Kak Ros dari pada Cikgu.

D.O pun membuka sesi rumpi.

"EHEM. Gini, lu semua pada tau kan seme kita ada dimana—Baek, lu sentuh itu kastengel besok lu gue jadiin areng buat masak!"

"Pelit lu, Kyung! Temenan sama Pak Raden yak?"tanya Baekhyun gak nyambung. "Bentar deh, emang Pak Raden pelit?" kata Lay. Baekhyun ngangkat bahu."Udah, pokoknya seinget gue Pak Raden itu pelit!"kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Masa kecil lo kemana aja?"

"Gue? di rumah sama mama minum cucuuu :3"

"Najes-_-back to the topic, Kyung!" kata Lay. Kalo nggak ini pasti ujung-ujungnya melenceng ke Pak Raden dan masa kecil Baekhyun.

"Kita mata-matain seme kita yuk, gue curiga," ajak D.O. Diamini oleh semuanya. Kecuali Tao. Dia dari tadi cengo ngeliatin lukisan di rumah D.O. Terus Lay nyambit Tao pake tutup kastengel dan tepat kena idung Tao.

"WOY SIAPA YANG BERANI—oh Lay ge, kenapa ge?"

Dasar Tao.

"Tao, lo daritadi denger kita nggak?" tanya Lay. Tao mikir. Terus dia ambil posisi yoga, meditasi. Terus dia ambil ranselnya, terus dia pamit sama semua temen-temennya untuk merantau. Dia mau mikir dan mencari jawabannya untuk itu dia menyebrangi samudera kayak lagunya CJR terus...gajadi.

Take 2!

CTEK!

"Tao, lo daritadi denger kita nggak?" tanya Lay. Tao nengok ke Lay sambil nangis. Nangis ala-ala Nikita Willy abis digampar gitu. Yaampun kenapa gak kayak Citra Kirana aja, padahal di yang menang Panasonic Award untuk nominasi aktris ter—oke seqip wae lah.

"Lay ge, aku congek, aku gak bisa denger apapun...Lay ge, aku gak—"

PLAKK!

Take 3!

CTEK!

"Tao, lo daritadi denger kita nggak?"tanya Lay. Tao noleh, terus Tao ngernyitin alisnya. Natap Lay lama. "Elo? Lo siapa?" Tao malah nanya balik dengan muka inosen—gobloknya.

Lay nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gue? Gue siapa?! Elo siapa? Gue dimana?! Suami gue siapa?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE JANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NIKAHI AKU TAO! NIKAH—"

DUAGH!

Lay malah salah gaul.

Take 4!

CTEK!

(sutradara: gue mending ngitungin beras dah kalo kayak gini jadinya-_- gue: maap, salahkan uke-uke itu ya mas. Uke: APA-APAAN!)

Oke mulai serius.

SERIUS YA ADIK-ADIIIKKKK!

IYA KAKAAAAKK!

"Tao, lo daritadi denger kita nggak?" tanya Lay. Tao noleh kearah Lay, nyabut headset dari telinganya. Semua melongo. HokBen delivery ang lewat aja stop dulu, ikut syok biar greget. Rayap aja sampe syok. Tungau-tungau ikutan syok. EVERYBODY SHOCK!(?)

Ternyata Tao itu pake headset. HEADSET. H-E-A-D-S-E-T. HA E HE A DE AD ES E SE TE. HEADSET.

KRIK...

Uke-uke itu pada ngeliatin Tao dengan tampang O_O

Tao daritadi pake headset. Volume full sampe suaranya bocor. Tao gak pake yang wings...bukanbukan.

Tao yang diliatin gitu risih.

"Gege kenapa—"

"DASAR TAO KUNING!"

"PANDA RABIES!"

"PANDA AYAN!"

"PANDA KAMPRET!"

"DASAR TAO KEMBARANNYA ADUL!"

Mari kita skip saja.

.

.

.

"Sehun serius amat, apa gue lebih jelek daripada pion catur?"

"Kris gege ngapain sih? Lagi nari apa gimana?"

"Itu Kai ngapain tatap-tatapan sama kaktus? Apa kaktus telah mengalihkan dunianya?"

"Itu si Chanyeol lagi kayak orang depresi. Beli kopi dimana tuh?"

"Ckckck...Chen kewarasannya musti dipertanyakan, ngeri gue."

"Suho daritadi nggak jalan-jalan, otaknya mandet kali ye."

Mereka memulai aksinya: memata-matai seme mereka. Dari mulai insiden Chen gebrak meja dan membuat semuanya ricuh. Chanyeol yang meratapi kopinya, Kai yang frustasi dengan hitungannya. Chen yang mau ngomong dipotong mulu.

Keenam uke itu pasang tampang syok. Bukan, bukan karena KrisYeol yang tabok-tabokan terus yang menang Chanyeol—biasanya Kris.

Disitu tiba-tiba ada orang yang ngampirin mereka, kayaknya nanya sesuatu. Tapi pas orang itu mau pergi. Malah ditarik buat duduk sama mereka. Tampang orang itu unyu, ucul, ganteng—pasti, dan...mirip Baekhyun.

Aura uke-uke itu udah gak bersahabat.

D.O mulai kretek-kretekin tangan ngeliat Kai ganjen. Tao udah pasang death-glare. Luhan mulai stretching. Lay udah panggil Chris John—bukan ding dia udah pasang sarung tinju. Xiumin udah nyiapin stik golf—untuk? Nyerang Chen lah. Baekhyun...dia pandangannya kosong.

Uke-uke lain udah pasang zebra-zebra. Eh kuda-kuda.

_Itu...kayak gue kenal?—_Baekhyun

"CHEEEENNN!"

"KRIS GEGEEEE!"

"SUHOOOO!"

"SEEEEEEHUUN!"

"HEH JONGOS!"

PLAK! BRUAGH! DUAGH! BUGH! KRATAKK!

"ADUH D.O TADI AKU GAK GENIT KOK!"

"ADUHDUHDHU BEBEB BAOZI! SAKIIITT!"

"AAA IDUNG GUEEEE PATAH LAGI!"

"LAY AMPUUUN JANGAAN!"

"AAAAAKKKKK KEPALA GUE! TAOTAO CUKUP!"

Semua uke udah melakukan penyerangan. Baekhyun ngampirin Chanyeol yang lagi ngelindungin diri(?).

"Ehm...Chanyeol?"

"Eh? Kok mama gak nyerang aku?"

"Nggak. Udah pulang aja yuk. Mama capek, ini udah malem," kata Baekhyun narik tangan Chanyeol. "E-e-eh, Taehyung! Gue pulang yah!" seru Chanyeol sambil dadah ke Taehyung. Taehyung ngangguk terus kabur karena dia gamau kena amukan dari uke-uke itu.

_Itu Baekhyun...?_

_Itu...kok mirip gue?_

.

.

.

.

-TBC/CUKUP DISINI SAJAH?-

a/n: HOLAAAAAA! Chap 3 updated!

Piye to? Sekarang udah pada tau kan siapa penghuni barunya? YAAA! KIM TAEHYUNG AKA V BITIES! Dia itu bias di BTS. Dia mirip Baekhyun banget—menurutku—terus juga mirip Daehyun yah? Yak. Lengkap sudah bias saya pada saling mirip-_-

Tapi aku gatau dia kalo di kapel itu posisinya seme apa uke. Setelah bertapa dan melewati samudra, aku jadiin dia uke. Abisan mukanya unyu gitusih kan minta dijadiin uke. Oh ya, ini tuh castnya bukan artis SM aja, mentang-mentang nama kompleknya SM(Surya Makmur xD).

Ini udah panjang, kan? ripiu yang banyak yaaakkk x3


End file.
